movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Livingstone
Caroline Livingstone is a character from Spaceship 537 and Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir. She is portrayed by Nora Arnezeder. Biography Spaceship 537 Caroline Livingstone was one of the students that were chosen to go to an unknown planet where was possibly life on. She choose the side of Markus Wood and Alexander Burns. One night on the Spaceship 537, she was nearly killed by Easton Grace. Wood saved her life, but was put in a cage for that. Livingstone came to him, but Grace also put her in the cage. Later, Lauren Marshall set them free from the cage. A fight started, where they fought against John Shaw's allies. When Shaw and the others went into an escape pod, she stayed on the Spaceship 537. When the Spaceship 537 crashed on the planet, Livingstone survived the crash, but was injured. Caroline could barely walk. She was spread out on the cage of Aaron Adams She and the others went to the town Shaw and his allies also went to. In that town, a fight started. Wood, Burns, Marshall and the others lost this fight. They were taken hostage. Only Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone were left there to die. The Quetirians saved them and when they waked up, a Quetirian called Saxario talked to them. They told each other about their planets. Shaw brought the hostages to the place where the Spaceship 484 landed. Markus Wood let the hostages free. Shaw went away with Easton Grace and Victoria Sinclair in a car. There was also a second car with Eric Wright and Miles Cole. Wood, Burns and the others followed the cars in a Tyquervehicle. George Smith was in a cannon on it and shot the car down of Wright and Cole. Miles Cole died in the crash of the car. Wright ran away. Johnson and Smith followed them. After it, he also shoots on the other car. Grace goes in a cannon of the car and shoots on the Tyquervehicle. It explodes, but Livingstone also threw a grenade on their car and it explodes. Shaw loses control over the car and it crashes into a tree. Shaw went with Grace out of the car. John Shaw runs away and Burns say to Markus Wood to kill him. Caroline fighst against Victoria Sinclair. She loses, but makes a sound Saxario learned her. The Tyquers come back, kill Sinclair and totally eat her. Caroline stays injured on the ground. Lots of minutes later, she hears a big explosion and see a big fire. She goes to it and sees Markus Wood who has killed John Shaw. Some Quetirians come and they go in another Tyquervehicle. They go sleep. When they wake up, they see the capital of Quetir, called Bisonuar. Inside the capital, they meet a Quetirian called Ibrousax. Their comes a ceremony and they get a special stone that gives them access to many places on Quetir. Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Markus Wood - Lover *Lauren Marshall *Alexander Burns † *George Smith *Joshua Johnson † *Ashley Taylor † *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † *Tiffany Carpenter † *Ryan Bennett † *Liam Hall † *Owen Turner † *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Enemies *John Shaw † *Easton Grace † *Victoria Sinclair † - Victim *Eric Wright † *Miles Cole † *Aaron Adams † *Xavier Conley † Category:Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair